


you found me, through heartache

by MxBBadperson



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sharing Clothes, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-06
Updated: 2019-11-06
Packaged: 2021-01-24 05:17:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21332884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MxBBadperson/pseuds/MxBBadperson
Summary: Vergil goes out and Dante brings him back to the office.
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 100
Collections: Spardacest Server Fics and Art





	you found me, through heartache

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sootandshadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sootandshadow/gifts).

Dante lied on his bed, staring at the wall. The clock said it was midnight. He turned over to look at the ceiling. It was raining. It had rained for hours now.  
  
They hadn’t come back yet. He could wait. What they did was none of his business. They could get back through the rain without his help. Dante sighed and got up. He dressed quickly, pocketed his keys and went downstairs.  
  
He opened a door and stopped. Nero was sitting on the steps, curled up against the wall. He was sopping wet and looking at something. Dante stepped forward to nudge him with his foot.  
  
Nero jumped, jerking to face him. 'Get inside,' Dante said. Nero looked at him blankly. 'Get inside,' Dante repeated, louder. Nero blinked then stood up. Dante opened the door wider, tilting his head at the space. Nero got inside and Dante shut the door.  
  
'Why didn’t you just come inside?' Dante asked.  
  
'What?' Nero asked.  
  
What’s up with him? 'Why didn’t you just come inside,' Dante asked.  
  
'It felt weird,' Nero muttered. Ok?  
  
‘Weird how?’ Dante asked, ‘you don’t have a problem walking into my office before.’ Nero frowned. ‘Take off your clothes.’ Nero’s frown deepened. Dante pointed down at the wet tracks he was leaving.  
  
Nero’s eyes widened and he quickly took off his coat. Dante held out his hand, he looked at it. Nero handed it over. Dante nodded and walked upstairs. ‘Come on,’ he said over his shoulder.  
  
He was halfway up the stairs when he heard footsteps behind him. He stopped in front of the bathroom and Nero stopped to stand next to him. He looked confused. ‘Take a bath, there’s water now and it’s a waste to not use it,’ Dante said.  
  
‘I don’t have other clothes,’ Nero said.  
  
‘It’s fine, I’ll bring you some of mine.’ Dante walked away, going to the laundry room. He opened the washing machine and put Nero’s coat inside it but left the door open. He opened a cabinet, took out a towel and went to his room.  
  
He searched through his closet, there was still some clean clothes in there right? He pulled out a black shirt and black jeans then a white shirt black sweat pants. He folded the shirt and jeans and went to the bathroom.  
  
He knocked. There was the sound of running water. ‘What?’ Nero shouted over it.  
  
‘Got your clothes,’ Dante said, ‘comin’ in.’ He went in to put the towel and clothes on the sink and picked up Nero’s clothes. ‘I’m going out.’  
  
‘What? Why?’  
  
‘Going out for a walk,’ Dante answered. 

'Are you gonna come back?'

'Yeah. Where am I gonna sleep? Later,' Dante said cheerfully.

He left, taking the stairs two at a time. He searched for an umbrella and found it in a desk drawer. Dante looked at it confusion then shrugged. He opened the door, locking it behind him. He looked out into the distance. Temen-ni-gru. Dante opened the umbrella and started walking.  
  
The walk to it was quick but felt way too long. He stopped before the tower and started walking around it. His footsteps were drowned out by the rain. He found Vergil minutes later, his head tilted up. 

He was soaking wet. The water was dripping off his nose, the water had given his dark blue coat a sheen. He looked beautiful. And dramatic. Dante appreciates it, he really does. Might join him even. But it was past midnight and he hadn’t slept for three days.  
  
‘Vergil!’ Dante shouted. Vergil looked at him. ‘Go back to the office. Don’t make me drag you back,’ he warned.  
  
‘I’m staying here,’ Vergil said and went back to looking at the ugly thing. What was happening? Dante shook his head and walked towards him.  
  
‘No,’ Vergil said. Dante looked at him unimpressed.  
  
‘What are you even looking at anyway?’ He asked, ‘it’s ugly and you don’t even like it!’ He stopped. ‘Do you like it?’  
  
‘No,’ Vergil answered.  
  
‘Then why are you looking at it?’ Dante asked. He looked at its wall. ‘Why are you even looking at it?’  
  
‘I’m thinking,’ Vergil answered. As if that explained anything!  
  
‘You don’t need or want to hear this,’ Dante started, ‘especially from me. But you thinking is really bad.’ Vergil didn’t move his gaze away from the tower. ‘So try not to do that.’  
  
They kept looking at it. ‘You want to ask,’ Dante said, ‘so ask.’  
  
‘I have nothing to ask you,’ Vergil replied.  
  
Dante snorted. ’You do. I can feel it.’  
  
There was a moment of silence. ‘Do you think about it?’  
  
Dante looked at the ground. ‘Yeah,’ he answered simply, ‘a lot.’  
  
‘Then not thinking about it is impossible,’ Vergil said.  
  
‘Yeah, I know. Which is why I’m saying to try not to think about it,’ Dante replied. 'It's hard but I’ve thought it about so much and I am so over it.'  
  
'Is that what you think?' Vergil asked, 'to be over it?'  
  
'That's not what I said. And no, I don't think I'll ever be over it. But I can try to stop thinking about it and so can you. If you want to think about, go ahead. I can't stop you and your brain definitely can't but do you really have to do it here?' Dante asked.   
  
'Can’t you think about it in your rooms? Away from the rain? In the morning?’ He continued. No answer from Vergil. 

Dante shrugged, bent down and curled his arm around Vergil's legs. He stood up, Vergil over his shoulder. 

'Put me down,' Vergil said. 

'Nope,' Dante said cheerfully. He walked back to the office, Vergil didn't say a word. He walked up the steps and set him down in front of the door. 'If you want to stay outside, then you can stay outside. I'm locking the door,' Dante said, 'good night.'

He opened a door and went inside. He closed it but a hand stopped him. Dante pushed the door closed but Vergil pushed back. He grinned. 'You wanna come in now?' 

'Yes,' Vergil answered. 

Dante stopped and stood up. Vergil looked at him warily. He opened the door wider and Vergil straightened. He went in. 

'Take off your clothes and go take a bath. If Nero's out the bathroom.' Dante held out his hand. Vergil looked at it then at his face. 'Your coat,' Dante said. He took off his coat and handed it over. Dante nodded and they went up. 

Dante went to the laundry room and Vergil went to the bathroom. Dante put the coat inside the washer then went to his room. He stopped. Nero was sitting on his bed. Dante raised his eyebrows, Nero frowned at him. 

'You have clean clothes,' he paused, 'you have a closet.'

'You sound surprised,' Dante said. He grabbed the towel, a white shirt and black sweat pants. 

'I thought you only had a three shirt and two pants that you wear over and over.'

'Oh, I just do that because I don't have to do more laundry. Go to sleep,' Dante said over his shoulder. He went to the bathroom. 'Hey,' he said loudly. 

'What,' Vergil answered. 

'Got you clothes right here. Comin' in.' Dante pushed the door open with toe and set the towel and clothes on the sink. He went back to his room. 

Nero had remained where he was. Dante took off his jacket and boots. He fell on the bed with a thump. He closed his eyes. There was a movement from beside him. He felt something lie down next to him. 

'Don't you have your own room?' he asked. 

'I do,' Nero answered, 'but I'm staying here.' Dante shrugged. 

The door opened. Dante turned his head to look. He saw Vergil's torso. 'You have a room too,' he said. 

'I'm staying here,' Vergil said. 

Dante raised his eyebrows then looked at Nero's back. He shrugged. He rolled over, scuttling as close to Nero as possible. He waved at the space. 'Turn off the light,' he said. Dante closed his eyes again and crossed his arms. 

Vergil lied down next to him. Moments went past. 'Why are you here?' Vergil asked.

'Why are you here,' Nero muttered. 

'Guys,' Dante said loudly, 'I'm trying to sleep. If you two aren't gonna then go away.' They quieted. A moment later they shifted. He raised his eyebrows but didn't open his eyes. He went back to trying to sleep.

* * *

Dante frowned. He didn't have to look at the clock to know it was morning. He shifted then stopped. He couldn't move. Something was pulling him back and there was something around his waist. 

He tried to move around but couldn't. Dante opened his eyes. Vergil had an arm around his waist, face angled towards his shoulder. Dante turned his head. Nero was gripping his shirt. He went back to his position. Dante shook his head the closed his eyes. He went back to sleep.


End file.
